My Destiny
by AllisonAshe
Summary: Is my destiny to me with Mistyclaw or be with another cat
1. Thingy my bobber

**Hey guys Allison here. Here's a new story! called My Destiny.**

**Rockclan**

**Leader: **Swiftstar-She(White with black tip on tail)

**Deputy: **Fawnpelt-Tom(Brownish blackish)

**Medicine cat: **Silvermoon-She(Grey with white paws)(Soon to have kits)App:Meadowpaw

**Warriors(Toms or she's without kits)**

Dovepelt-She (Grey with white muzzle and tip of tail white)

Mudstream-Tom(Brown with black paws and black ears)App:Leafpaw

Shadestrike-Tom(Black with a white muzzle and tip of tail is black)

Rainpool-She(White with brown spots)

Nightthorn-Tom(Light yellow with black tip on the tail)

Littlehaze-Tom(Greyish bule)App:Volepaw

**App:**

Meadowpaw-She(White with small patch's on here)

Leafpaw-She(Light orange with white stripes)

Wolepaw-Tom(Light brownwith one black paw)

**Queens:**

Honeypelt-She(light yellow. Mother of:Mistykit, Dustkit, Poppykit, Tigerkit)

(Soon to be a queen)

Silvermoon-She(Grey with whitepaws Former medicine cat. Mother of:Duskkit, Moonkit, Oakkit, Shadowkit

**Kits:**

Mistykit-She(Grey)(In love with Oakkit)

Dustkit-Tom(Black)

Poppykit-She(Light yellow with white muzzle)

Tigerkit-Tom(Orange)

Dustkit-Tom(Black)

Moonkit-Tom(Grey)

Oakkit-Tom(Brown)(In love with Mistykit)

Shadowkit-Tom(Jet black)


	2. Chapter 1:A Queen Kits, and Love

**Hey guys Allison here. Oh an sorry for the ceremony part I kinda wanna do it like that idk why but I just did**

Hi I'm Oakkit of Rockclan born from the former medicine cat called Silvermoon. She decided to step down and become an warrior because she was expecting kits. Her Apprentice became a full Medicine cat and so she took her place as medicine cat of Rockclan. So here's the story from the beginning.

**Silvermoon's P.O.V**

"Swiftstar ..." I said. "Yes Silvermoon" Swiftstar said. "Meadowpaw is ready to become a full medicine cat and I wish to step down and be an warrior" I said. "Ok I well do an ceremony now" Said Swiftstar got up and called a meeting. "Can all gather under the rock for a clan meeting" Said Swiftstar. "Today Meadowpaw becomes a full medicine cat of Rockclan." Said Swiftstar "I, Swiftstar leader of Rockclan , call upon my Medicine cat ancestors to look down on this apprentice. she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as an Full medicine in her turn. Meadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and Heal the clan all in your power?" Said Swiftstar. "I do." Said Meadowpaw. " Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your medicine cat name. Meadowpaw , from this moment you will be known as Meadowleaf . StarClan honors your Kindness and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Rockclan." Said Swiftstar. "I got one more thing to say. Silvermoon would like to step down from medicine cat does anyone reject these change." Swiftstar said. "Ok Silvermoon we will let you become a full warrior of Rockclan." Said Swiftstar.

I walked to the Medicine cats den and graded some stuff. "Hey Silvermoon" Said Meadowleaf. "Oh hey Meadowleaf." I said. Meadowleaf looks down at my belly. "Silvermoon your expecting kits!" Said Meadowleaf. "Really I never noticed." I lied. "Ok you wanna stay in the Medicine cats den or 2 moons so everyone thinks you never mated when you were a medicine cat." said Meadowleaf. "Aww thanks Meadowleaf.

**_2 moons later(She's been Pregnant for 5 moons now I'm ganna skip like this ALOT)_**

I Sit in the nursery wishing my kits were born. "Hey Silvermoon How's the kits?" said Honeypelt. "There fine I wish they were born all ready." I said. "Yea I wish mine were born too." Honeypelt said. Honeypelt laid down beside me. "Thought of any names yet?" Honeypelt asked me. "Yea Duskkit, Moonkit, Oakkit, and Shadowkit." I told her. "Cool I have to Mistykit, Dustkit, Poppykit, and Tigerkit." Honeypelt said. "Nice names Honeypelt." I said. "Thanks." Said Honeypelt. Night fall came so we went to sleep.

I woke up and see Honeypelt still asleep. I see Volepaw coming with a vole. "He you go Silvermoon." Volepaw said. "Thanks Volepaw." I said and he walked out. I ate the plumped vole. I Thought of my kits wondering when they would be born. I got up and walked around the nursery bored as can be. I throw a mossball at the nursery wall. Honeypelt woke up. Finally that cat can sleep. "Hey Silvermoon!" Said Honeypelt. "Hey Honeypelt." I said. "When are your kits suppose to be born?" Honeypelt asked. "Um I think 1-3 moons." I said. "cool may are born sometime next moon!" Honeypelt said and jumped around. "Slow down Honeypelt you don't want to hurt your kits now do yea." I said. Honeypelt stopped. "No I don't." She said and sat down. "So what you wanna do?" Honeypelt asked. "I don't know there's nothing to do when you stuck in the nursery 24/7." I said.

_**2 moons later(Silvermoon's kits are born in this part of the chapter Honeypelt's kit are 1 moon**_** old)**

I see Honeypelt with her kits Mistykit, Dustkit, Poppykit, and Tigerkit. at least my kits should be born to... I feel the kits coming. I see Rainpool walk by. "Rainpool get Meadowleaf." I said. She ran and got Meadowleaf. "It's going to be ok Silvermoon." said Honeypelt. Meadowleaf arrived. "Here Silvermoon bit on this stick." Said Meadowleaf. I did what she told me to and soon to see 4 kits are born all tom's "I will name the brown one Oakkit, the Jet black Shadowkit, The black one Duskkit and the grey one Moonkit." I licked my kits and let them eat. "Aww yay our kits will be best of friends." said Honeypelt.

_**2 Moon later(Yea IK I do this a lot but I will stop doing them in chapter 2 or 3)**_

**Mistykit's P.O.V**

I woke up wanting to go out side. "Mom can I please go outside and play with Oakkit please." I begged. "Ok but don't go far." Said Honeypelt and she licked the top of my head. I ran out. "Hey Oakkit." I said. "Hey Mistykit." He said back. "Where's your brothers?" I asked. "Sleeping." Oakkit said. I grabbed a mossball. "Wanna play mossball with me?" I asked Oakkit. "Ok." Said Oakkit. I tossed it to him. He jumps up and catches it. "Nice one." I told him. I felt so warm inside. Do do I like Oakkit more than a friend? "Heads up." said Oakkit and a catch the ball with my tail. "Cool." said Oakkit. Yep I'm in love with him. We tosses the mossball back to each other all day. " Oakkit Mistykit come on time for bed." said Silvermoon Oakkit's mom. "Coming mom, come on Mistykit." Said Oakkit. We ran to the nursery. "Night Oakkit." I said. "Night Mistykit." said Oakkit. we fell a sleep.

**Dream:**

I woke up in starclan. I see a silver cat. "Hello young kit my name is Cinderflow, I'm your mother's mother." said the cat. "Why am I here am I dead?" I asked. "No young kit I'm here to give you a prophecy." said Cinderflow. "What is it?" I asked. "Mist will fall for Oak, Mist must choose a path Warrior or Medicine one choose can determine there future." said Cinderflow. "I must go now see you in your dreams." said Cinderflow and she dissappered. I woke up.

"Wake up" said...

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed I wish to put a shout out to Prowriter13 for being the first Fav. to this story and the first comment. Thanks for reading chapter 1 chapter 2 will come shortly.**

**~A**


	3. Chapter 2: Love and App

**Hey guys CHAPTER 2 is here so I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 if not It's ok any yea ik it was short It's hard to write during mon-fir because of school(8:30-3:30 get home around 4 and do homework until around 5)**

**Recap:**

"Wake up" said...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mistykit P.O.V**

"Wake up" said Oakkit. "I'm up I'm up." I said and gets up and stretch. "Hey Oakkit I had the most strangest dream last night." I said. "Really what about." He said hoping it was about him. "It had some cat called Cinderflow and she was telling me a prophecy of some sort." I said. "Really a prophecy and what was this prophecy about." said Oakkit. "It said:_ Mist will fall for Oak, Mist must choose a path Warrior or Medicine one choice can determine there_ future." I said. "yea like that was a prophecy didn't even sound like one." said Oakkit. "It's true!" I yelled. "Yea right just ignore the stupid dream." yelled back Oakkit. "I will not ignore this dream I'm just going to Ignore you!" I yell at him and walk away. Mad and I thought I loved him. I sit on the ground. I paw around a mossball. I see Oakkit come over. "Hey Mistykit, Look I'm sorry please don't ignore me." Oakkit begged. I didn't say a word to him and went to Meadowleaf to tell her about the prophecy.

"Meadowleaf Meadowleaf!" I said. "Yes Mistykit." She turned around. "I had a prophecy from starclan I think." I told her. "Really can you tell me prophecy then." She said. "_Mist will fall for Oak, Mist must choose a path Warrior for Medicine, one choice can determine there_ future." I told her. "Yes this is indeed a prophecy from starclan." said Meadowleaf. "Yea I knew it!" I said. "Knew what." Said Meadowleaf. "Well I told Oakkit the prophecy and get didn't believe me," I said. "Ok I will have the cat visit him tonight you can go know." said Meadowleaf and went back to work. I ran to the nursery and tossed around a mossball. "Hey Mistykit." said Oakkit. "Oh hey Oakkit." I looked down. "I said I'm sorry for not believing you." He said. "Really you do?" I said. "Yea." He sat beside me and licked my cheek.

Night fall can and so me and Oakkit laid together pelt against pelt.

**Oakkit's P.O.V**

I received the same Prophecy that Mistykit received. Strange wonder what it means? I should ask her about it. I get up and yawn. I see Mistykit all ready up. "Hey Mistykit." I say. "Oh hey Oakkit." Mistykit says back. "I got a prophecy the one you got." I tell her. She looks up and smiles. "AWESOME!" She said and tackled me. "Hey what was that for?" I ask. "Oh it was for nothing." Mistykit said. I think I'm in love with Mistykit. "Anyway...Mistykit...I love...you." I say. "She looks at me. "I love you too." Mistykit said. "Really?" I said back. "Yea" She purrs. "Cool" I said and licked her behind the ear. "Aww so cute" said Honeypelt. We turn around. "Mom really!" Mistykit said. "Sorry" Honeypelt walked off and talked with Silvermoon.

I Sit down beside Mistykit and rolled a mossball to her. She rolled it back. We rolled it all day until we had to go to bed.

**(They are now 6 moons)**

**Mistykit's P.O.V**

I wakes up and today me and Oakkit are 6 moons and become apprentices YAY. I walk out beside Oakkit.

"Can all gather under the rock for a clan meeting." Swiftstar said. "Today Mistykit, Dustkit, Poppykit, Tigerkit, Duskkit, Moonkit, Oakkit, and Shadowkit become apprentices today. Dustkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor will be Rainpool . I hope Rainpool will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Rainpool**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mudstream,and you have shown yourself to be Brave and Smart, You will be the mentor of Dustpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dustpaw." Swiftstar goes down and touches nose's with Rainpool.

"Poppykit **, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Poppypaw. Your mentor will be Fawnpelt. I hope Fawnpelt will pass down all he knows on to you." Swiftstar said.

"Fawnpelt**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Littlehaze, and you have shown yourself to be Quick and Brave. You will be the mentor of Poppypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Poppypaw." Swiftstar continued. Poppypaw jumped down and touched nose's with Fawnpelt.

Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Leafstorm. I hope Leafstorm will pass down all she knows on to you." Swiftstar keep talking

"Leafstorm**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mudstream, and you have shown yourself to be Kind and Quick. You will be the mentor of Tigerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Tigerpaw." Swiftstar said. Tigerpaw went and touched nose's with Leafstorm.

"Duskkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as (Duskpaw. Your mentor will be Shadestrike. I hope Shadestrike will pass down all he knows on to you." Swiftstar keep going.

"Shadestrike**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Fawnpelt, and you have shown yourself to be Quick and sly. You will be the mentor of Duskpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Duskpaw." Swiftstar finished his and Duskkit went and touched nose's with Shadestrike.

Moonkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Volestream. I hope Volestream will pass down all he knows on to you. "Swiftstar continued.

Volestream**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Littlehaze, and you have shown yourself to be Fierce and Brave. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Moonpaw." Swiftstar said and Moonpaw went and touched nose's with Volestream.

Mistykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistypaw. I will mentor you." Swiftstar said and touched nose's with me.

Shadowkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Dovepelt. I hope Dovepelt will pass down all she knows on to you." Swiftstar said once more.

Dovepelt**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Nighttorn, and you have shown yourself to be Sly and Kind you will be the mentor of Shadowpaw and I Expect you to pass all you know to Shadowpaw." Swiftstar stopped.

Meadowleaf steps up. "Cats of Rockclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown Greatness. Your next medicine cat will be Oakpaw." She said. "Oakpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Meadowleaf?" asked Swiftstar. I froze Oakpaw want's to be a medicine cat I never knew. "I do" Oakpaw said. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats" Meadowleaf said. Rockclan cheered our names.


End file.
